red lips
by kawaiikaiii
Summary: fiona and marshall finally confess their feelings. after, its all good, exept when fiona gets kidnapped by a friend, and it all goes wrong. (Rated m. curse my dirty mind ;) )


"ahh!" Fiona chuckled while she resisted marshal's attack. "You know i hate it when you tackle me!" she was pinned down by marshall. he had grabbed her hands and put them over her head. while she struggled, she had managed to distract him. she pushed him up, and pushed him on the floor. she was on top of him. they had burst out laughing. "fi- I know you have an unconditional love for me and all, but if your gonna tackle me, please do it in an area where its less sunny." he smirked. she looked at the window. the sun was rising.

"sorry." she pulled him over to the shaded part of the kitchen. she closed the blinds. there was a counter in the center of the kitchen. she plopped on the counter, while Marshall floated near the ceiling. "so wheres cake?" he was looking for strawberry's in the fridge.

"at lord m's house. she is spending a few days with him." she sat crossed legged.

"catch!" he threw a gray strawberry at her. she opened her mouth, aiming for the strawberry, but it hit her head an fell on the floor. they laughed together as her cheeks began to brighten a shade a bit too red. he grabbed a bowl and filled then with strawberry's and only red m'ms. they headed into the bedroom. he sat on the edge of the bed, and Fiona grabbed her small black shoes and flung them off. she opened her wide closet door and went in. she quickly took off her shirt revealing her baby blue bra. she didn't notice that Marshall was watching in shock. she turned to him and realized that she had been doing this right in front of him. his eyes were wide, and he covered his eyes quickly. she looked at his face, and she drifted her eyes downward. she chuckled for a moment. his skinny jeans had a noticeable zipper down, reveling a bump in his plaid boxers. he uncovered his eyes and followed her bright blue eyes. she walked into the closet so he wouldn't be seen anymore. _ah, shhhh-._ he mumbled under his breath.

she walked out with a blue, off the shoulder plain shirt. it was big for her, so it was very roomy. she had changed into a soft cotton high raised shorts. very much like pajamas. she was focused on a small caset tape. "Hey, whats that?" he questioned, hoping she wouldn't say anything about his boner, which was gone by now.

she looked up at him. "uh- oh, its j-just a song, me and cake were just bored" she tossed it across the room.

"hey! I wanna take a listen." he smirked and she grabbed it and put it behind her back.

"nooooo, i- its no good." she blushed hard. marshal pouted and turned invisible.

"Mar-?" she said, but before she could do anything he had grabbed it. he flew over and snatched it out of her hands. he popped it in the player. "Its not finished. it was going to be your birthday present..." his eyes widened and he grinned. it started playing a tune. (this is the tune and song, but i changed the lyrics. if you cant copy n paste into youtube, then search up, **marcelines song, happy ending:** watch?v=D8E_jtl-v1s

"come along, with me~

with the poltergeist and ghouls~

we can wander through the for-est~

and play by our own rules.

come along, with me~

to a tree thats shaped like ho-o-ome~

where well build our own adventure~

and never dance alone~

 _I hope marshal likes it."_

 _"_ wow Fiona. thats really good!" he turned to her. her face was as red as a strawberry. her arms were crossed and her head was down.

"n-no its stupid." she laughed a bit. she could barley hold it in. neither could Marshall. she giggled hard, and e started laughing. he played the tune on his ax guitar. he started to sing. he grabbed her hand to join in. "Come along with me~" they both sang. he grabbed her hand and twirled her. "with the poltergeist and ghouls~ we can wander through the forest, and play by our own rules~" they were dancing and laughing. they finished the song quick. "never dance alone~" they finished and fell on the bed laughing. they finished laughing and they were just looking into each others eyes. she leaned in, slightly puckering her lips. he was shocked by this. he had feelings for her, but he didn't think anything would happen. he wanted to trick her, so when she was leaning in, he backed up and put on his fake, _i dont like you that way_ face. she was shocked, and she pulled away quickly. her face ripened. he held his laugh in. after a second, he tapped her shoulder, and she turned slowly, and he leaned into her soft lips and she went with it. they kissed for a moment. she pulled away. "i hate you." she smirked and he sat up and stretched his legs out. she spread her legs apart and sat on his crotch. he pulled her bunny hat off, and her golden hair spilled over her. they kissed passionately. "mmmmm, your a god kisser." she spoke quietly.  
"so- where do you want to go with this... like _there,_ or just like..."  
"well, basing by your boner earlier, i may say we can take this somewhere." she winked at him. "Cake isn't gonna be here."  
"shut up." he smiled and wrapped his hands around her wide hips. he sliped his hands under her shirt. they were still kissing. "Wait, do you have anything?" she asked.  
"at my house." she jumped up.  
"its dark out." she said looking out the window.  
"Lets go!" he wraped his arm around her and they flew to his house.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````next chapter is going to get steameh! (wink wink, nudge nudge)


End file.
